


月也杯中

by icejeen



Series: Luna [2]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25282549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icejeen/pseuds/icejeen
Summary: 日向涉/渉日向/零涉，《海底月是天上月》后续，不吐不快
Relationships: Hibiki Wataru/Aoi Hinata, Hibiki Wataru/Sakuma Rei
Series: Luna [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831681
Kudos: 2





	月也杯中

Bgm [Upper Floor - Painted Palms](https://music.163.com/m/song?id=26519153)

  


灯光尽熄，走廊上回荡着几个夜归同学的欢笑声。日日树涉仰躺在床上，下拉着社交软件的timeline。啊，这无以言状的忧思愁绪。他一边思索明天早上的牛奶好像不够冲壶咖啡了，一边安排着大采购的时间，回来也许还赶得上去图书馆还书。

他的指尖停在没有配图的推文上，点赞数寥寥，他猜这又是一条只对指定几个人开放的深夜通告。日日树涉摔下手机，砰砰地砸进被子里。明天的早餐还是夹个大大的热狗再煮一杯奶茶好了，他想。

宿舍在二楼，香樟正好可以伸出枝桠触到窗户，没关上窗的时候它们还会直直探进来。没有早课，日日树涉将近十点才起床。朔间零应该已经囫囵完早晨的餐点，在奔往第二堂课的路上了。他看着不远处的网球场，静默地吞下最后一口肉片。手机界面还停在那条私密推文上，不舍得离开，不知如何离开。

他们有一年没在社交网络上进行任何互动。日日树只知道朔间零仍然经常在实验室通宵，经常在清晨饭堂开门前背着背包去等候，他身体素质很好，只是胃病和偏头痛在高中就有了。也经常和男朋友在林荫大道上散步——在对方没有社团活动他也没有实验的时候，经常要为他挡去没有眼色的烂桃花，经常写硬邦邦的但在涉读来分外甜蜜的情话。

日日树涉一路手持相机拍摄沿路风景，隔壁系的同学送来自己烤的黄油曲奇饼，不知为何，大家总喜欢同他分享亲手做的菜色，这太像单身女士公寓的作风了。从后面赶上来的搭档往他肩头重重拍上今早的讲义，亲昵地往镜头里啵去数个飞吻。十点半是鉴赏课，教授喜欢点日日树念剧评。

他大约是素行不良惯了，没有旁的人来打探他的心声，连以往略显吵闹的逆先夏目也沉默了，不再追问不停。倒是朔间零的直系后辈葵日向悄悄找上来。日日树涉赖在导师手下不走，读到第三年还未毕业，一脸春光灿烂地享受北方的干冷天气。葵好像是鼓足勇气似的考到他后边，小长假时经常冲到门口来约他去剧院，去地下小酒馆。今天也不例外。

秋叶未红未黄，绿意盎然的槭树叶轻飘飘地盖在长椅上。机车停在公寓大门口，葵在老地方等日日树出来。公寓楼是本世纪新建的，楼前的石板路也还经得起人折腾，学生们大多对葵和他的车熟视无睹。

日日树迎着风大叫，下了车之后不停捂着嘴呼热气。葵从商店里买了杯热饮给他：“和你说不要张着嘴了。”

“哎，好玩嘛。”

“好玩也就我能听见，这时候喊出来多浪费。”葵低头查看手机地图，被他轻轻按下头。

“不要老是摸我的头啦，小孩子被摸头会长不高的。”

“这是爱的教育。再说，日向也和我差不多高了，不算长不高。”日日树涉剩下半杯热可可握在手心，笑眯眯道，“长不高的小日向，想不想听独角兽的故事？”

“不听不听，走吧。”葵日向接过剩下的半杯一饮而尽。

沉甸甸的机车夹克被日日树的怀抱焐热了，一大团的织物好像婴儿一样柔软。电影才放映到二分之一，大桥被炸毁了，兄长和妹妹失散在灾后人群中。今天的酒多是柠檬和青柑，度数不高，但是日日树想醉，葵把夹克抽出来垫在他脑后。

“你还是不敢。”

“我还是不敢。”

“你看，我都敢追到这里来，你有什么不敢的？”斜倾的酒杯也被日向放到矮桌上。

来北方的第一个冬天，日日树涉把留了快二十年的长发剪断，葵坐在理发店里看到一地青丝无言以对，恨不得捧起来罩在玻璃罩里。最终还是让他留下了最长的一束。日日树在他房里看到和小小的永生花绑在一起的属于他的头发时呆了片刻，说你也不要比我更一心一意，这样没意思。

没关系啊，这样你可以戴好多好多种的帽子。我能帮你挑第一顶吗？

好啊，我已经下订单了，等会你帮我去取快递。日日树靠在床头翻看葵在新入手的原文旧书。

所以此刻，葵想轻轻抚摸他的长发如同抚过丝绸河的冲动只能憋着，静静地看他的猫眼，看他在银幕炮火映照下一动不动的眼珠。

猫眼的主人说，“我还是好想他。”红绿色的方形耳坠落在脸颊上，短短的发梢耷在耳边。不管葵日向见过几次，都会想这个人不管是光头还是圆寸都好看。

“他不会再回复我了，不会再和我说话了……就算他们已经分手了，也不会再理我了。”日日树涉枕着葵的大腿，抱着他的腰，“……我们已经两年没有说过话了。他不要我了。”

日向俯首搂住涉。他们的呼吸一起一伏，一起一伏，一起一起，一伏一伏。

日日树紧紧抱着夹克，察觉到那人要把自己扶起来，便抓住他的手腕拉下来，一起躺倒在沙发上。

“等等，我先去叫他们做些吃的，等会你醒了又要饿。”日日树涉嘟嘟囔囔地说了声好才放他走。

葵的头发不像高中时那样中规中矩，留长了点往后梳起一个辫子，发圈和耳钉都是涉旅游时买来的玫瑰造型。日日树看他走出去又走进来，轻手轻脚地拉上木门，展开日日树自己的大衣披在两人身上。

做好的松饼一直晾到深夜才被塞进冰箱里。日日树照例在九点过后醒来，忘记葵家没有自己早起爱吃的水果，只好拉着他一起去市场买，顺便帮厨师准备今天的生鲜。

“好困啊，我也想多睡一会嘛，学长就不能宠宠我？”第一次日日树打开葵的衣帽间去看他的饰品，帮他挑围巾，手痒打开相机一件件捞出来录了个爽。

葵坐在床上捂住脸又倒了下去：“人人皆有爱美之心，你也是，我也是。不要再拍啦。”

好久没走过大桥来葵家，午前的市场依然人声鼎沸。昨天，日日树看到花市会想起每次外出时朔间零买的鲜花，看到旧书摊会想起他戴上眼镜看书写批注的模样，看到广场上雀跃的小孩会想起他们未能共度的童年。今天，日日树只想着现在牵着手的那个人。

葵日向埋在格纹围巾下的耳朵还是被冻红了一点，他站在木制工艺品的小桌前想了好一会，最后拿起了一个小木马要日日树付钱。

“这个就当我的开学礼物吧，行吗？”

“明天再给你选，刚才忘了带手机。”日日树突然有点脸红。

  



End file.
